Captain's Treasure
by SquirrellyK
Summary: Shanks comes across something unbelievable in the New World. "Leeeet gooo" Faye mumbles out of the left side of her face as Shanks was pulling the right side out. "IMMPOSSIABLE!" The red head's jaw dropped. ShanksxOC (Takes place in New World Arc: SPOILERS.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I figured the world needs moar Shanks fanfics! ) This is rated M, might be lemon later. **

**I don't own One piece or any of its characters. **

**Hope you enjoy this is my first one. Please leave me feed back! **

* * *

It was another beautiful cloudless night on Prairie Falcon Island, loud cheers and drunken chatter could be heard from a good sized bar named Sirius. A tall woman with long dark wavy pink hair, wearing a black corset under a slightly big shirt, which was half way buttoned up and tucked into some tight brown pants that were tucked into her favorite leather boots. She put a cigarette to her lips, lighting it. Inhaling slowly as her eyes close to enjoy the wind against her face. Her grey blue eyes open to stare at a man with grey hair, he had stepped out of the bar to light his own cigarette.

"We've been getting a lot of pirates ever since poor Whitebeard died.." The Tall man with the Scar on the left side of his face just nodded. She grew bored of his company quickly. "Tch, you aren't much for words are you?" Her cig hit the ground, putting it out quickly with her knee high leather boots before turning to step back inside the bar. A year had gone by since she started working at Sirius, many came and went, Prairie Falcon Island was located in the New World after all. She only ever really spoke to the regulars or the people she kicked out. The Owner of the bar a big man named Tazz; he had made his way over to Faye who was now sitting at the bar. He put a glass of whiskey with some ice in it in front of her. "Thanks Tazz!" A grin plastered her face. "Figured you looked like you needed one, nights a bit slow.. but it's not over yet." He let out a deep belly laugh. The glass met her lips as she tasted the bitter sting of the whiskey against her tongue, "Mmm." Outside Sirius, Ben had greeted his captain, "Seems like a lively place, no one to worry about in here." The red headed captain grinned, "Perfect! I could use a couple drinks or more since two years ago we buried poor Fire Fist and Whitebeard. Respect must be shown." He walks into the bar Yasopp, Lucky Roo, and Rockstar followed him. Ben put out his cigarette looking up at the night sky, admiring the full moon before following his captain inside the bar. "Another!" Faye demanded from Tazz; she loved to drink which is why she decided to work as the bouncer in Sirius, plus it was a job she could get, since her history wasn't clean.

One of The Red Hair Pirates crewmembers, which had arrived with Ben was getting far too drunk and starting a conflict with one of Faye's favorite regulars. The crewmember in the fight knocked over the regulars drink. It spilled all over the Regulars lap before smashing on the floor. Faye got up, "Tch." She gritted her teeth, walking over to the men that were arguing. The pink haired woman rolled up her sleeves, and moved right in-between him. The crewmember grinned looking over Faye's body, stopping at her lovely chest which was displayed nicely in her corset, all he could do is keep nodding. A sweet smile spread across her lips, "Hey lets go outside, It's more quiet." Her hand grasped his collar and tugged it till he followed her like a puppy outside.

A few moments later yell could be heard from the crewmember outside the bar. She had shoved him down into the street with a growl, "Don't break shit in my bar!" Tazz was cleaning a glass behind the bar, unfazed as another employee cleans up the broken glass and gives the regular another drink. The owner chuckles, "Such a good girl, not breaking anything in here always takes it outside." Ben looks over to the Red Headed Captain as he was downing another beer, not noticing his other newbie crew mate. The silent man puts a cigarette into his mouth and walks outside, slightly annoyed. The poor drunk crewmember was cursing at her as she punched him in the jaw. "Learn to hold your liquor! Damn pirate." He twitched and struggled, "How are you so strong..." The member spit some blood from his mouth. She was about to punch him again, "I'm the bouncer!" Ben grabbed her wrist right before she could land the next hit. The bouncer turned her head, looking up at the very tall man. "What do you want?" A snicker left her mouth, breaking her wrist free and standing up. Ben looked at her and sighed, "Sorry about the glass.. He's part of our crew, I'll take care of him." The dark pink haired woman was all fired up and felt the whiskey in her cheeks. "So I have to take care of you too? Or are you guys gonna leave?" Ben shrugged, "Captain isn't done drinking yet.. I promise I won't let anyone else start anything." The pink haired beauty growled, "Like I could trust you." She grabbed her right arm and started to swing it around as it stretched. The beaten up newbie looked up in shock and fear, it was his first time seeing a devil fruit user. When her arm stretched Ben's eyes widened in shock. A grin formed, noticing the gleam of surprise in his eyes, thinking she had the upper had. Almost like a rope in the air then like a whip her arm lashed towards him. "Wrecking ball!" Some dust from the dirt went everywhere and she grinned. Suddenly something was holding onto her arm and she couldn't pull it back. The dust settled as she struggled to break free. He had dodged and grabbed her arm starting pulling her towards him with it. She yelped, shocked as he shoved her into the ground and started to tie her up, their difference in power was clear. The crewmember cheered, luckily he couldn't feel the damage to his face the bouncer had done, yet. "WOOHOO BEN! SHOW HER WHATS UP." The smoking man glared up at the newbie, "Go back to the ship."

The captain was downing a mini waterfall of beer into his mouth as Ben comes up to him, leaning down and speaking into his ear explaining what he just saw the girl with dark pink hair do. Shanks slammed his cup down on the table and yelled, "IMMPOSSIABLE!" The red headed man gave his friend a skepticism stare. Ben sighed and grabbed his captain dragging him out of the bar. They found her trying to worm her way to the back of the bar. The bouncer stopped once two feet wearing sandals stop in front of her. "Shit." She said under her breath, looking up to see a man wearing a cape, with red hair, and three scars going down his left eye. "Can you please untie me you dirty pirates!" Her right eyebrow twitched. The captain crouched down and grabbed her left cheek pulling it out as it stretched. "I'm not dirty, I showered earlier." He had a slight delay in reaction having drunk too much at the bar. "MY GOD IT'S TRUE.." His jaw dropped, pulling on her cheek. "Leett goo! Let go!" The pink haired woman mumbled out of the side of the mouth he wasn't pulling on. He noticed her grey blue eyes glaring at him and let go of her cheek watching it snap back into place he gave her a serious look. "Who the fuck are you? Untie me!" Yasopp, Lucky Roo, and Rockstar had finally come outside curious to see what the trouble was. The red headed man kept his serious face on as he looked her over curiously. She felt somewhat intimated by his stare. "Can't you tell?" He pointed to his hair, not being serious anymore. She growled, wiggling in the rope Ben tired her up in. 'Shit its too tight.' She rolled over on her back, glaring up at him still. "A lot of pirates out at sea have red hair, how should I just be able to tell by you pointing to your hair!" Ben sighed, "We're the Red Hair Pirates, girl.." She thought about it for a moment, remembering some regulars talking about them and how Captain Shanks stopped the last war. 'A-a-a.. Yonko?' She couldn't think clearly, staring up at him with her grey blue eyes wondering why he was there and why they tied her up. The Yonko stood up, grinning at her. "And I'm Captain Shanks…" She rolled back onto her back, trying to hide how shocked she really was. Shanks just laughed a bit, "Guess there is a lot of other red heads out there.. plus not like you saw us arrive on our ship or nothin'.." He walked towards Ben, "Ben put her on our ship." Yasopp walks up to Shanks as he starts to head back into the bar. "You sure about this captain? Your drunk." Shanks laughed, "She ate the gomu gomu fruit! Luffy's Fruit! How can I not want her on my ship? And I'm sooo curious! No ones ever seen two of the same fruit users. Just do it Ben.. I can always bring her back." Faye was trying to worm her way to escape again not hearing him talk, too scared after hearing 'put her on the ship' along with other questions popping up, she always over thought everything. Ben walked over to the tied up girl trying to make her great escape moving like a worm. He picked her up, holding her in one arm as she struggled. "Noo! What are you doing! Put me down and let me goo!" Ben sighed then turned to his captain before he entered the bar. "Where do you want me to put her?" Shanks grinned, "Throw her in my room. It's big enough and I'd feel bad making one of you guys take care of something I'm curious about." Lucky Roo ate a piece of his turkey leg he was carrying and mumbled as he ate it. "Just curious huh." Shanks was already back in the bar, getting back to drinking. Faye was complaining all the way to the ship, which left her breathless when she saw it. Ben smiled, "Finally you shut up.. Once Shanks made up his mind can't stop him.. Minds well entertain him for a bit till he gets over it girl." Faye was quiet till they on the ship, "Still this is no way to handle a lady as myself.. Stop calling me girl. My name is Faye.." Ben lit up another cig as he walked down the hall heading to the captain's room. "Would you not run away if you weren't tied up?" She growled, "Hell yeah I would! I don't want to be anywhere near you pirates! I mean the man who stood up to white beard?! Why would I want to be there?" She realized he stopped and looked up, seeing a door with a gold plate with Captain written on it. Ben opened the door and threw Faye onto a King sized bed with red silk sheets is all she could tell because everything was so dark except the light from Ben's cigarette. "He's not as bad as you think.. He's a great man. Sorry girl, try to get some sleep.. while you can." He shut the door and she could hear his footsteps as he walked away. She started struggling against the rope again, finding it was too tight and well done to get out of, she laid there in the darkness of the Red Hair Pirate's Captain's room.

Shanks and Yasopp were laughing and sharing a story with one of the regulars as Ben came back from the ship. Rockstar and Lucky Roo were at another table eating and drinking. Ben walked over to Shanks who he could clearly tell was at his drunken limit from the redness on his face and how hard he was laughing at stories where you had to be there to fully enjoy it. Ether way the regular didn't seem to mind and was enjoying it. Yasopp was also pretty toasted and stood up, "Captain I think I'm going back to sleep." The Captain looked up at Ben giving him a sad face, "You think its time I leave too don't you Ben! Your giving me that look you always get." Ben smirked a bit, "Captain your imagining things, but you should get some sleep.. even Yasopp's done.. I'll look after everyone else. Most of the crew gave in and has been sleeping. After all it is past 3 a.m." Shanks was indeed satisfied with how much he had drank and walked with Yasopp back to the Jolly Roger arms around each others shoulders singing some song they barely knew, making up words to it. Faye's heart started to beat quickly as she heard something strange coming from outside the door. Shanks and Yasopp Shh'ed each other after singing till they hit the hall which lead to all the sleeping rooms. Only Yasopp, Ben, Lucky Roo, Rockstar, and few others had rooms on this level everyone else slept down the stairs in lower deck.

Shanks had almost forgot what he had in his room but when he opened the door she laid appearing to be asleep on the right side of the bed. A grin spread across his face as he shut the door behind him. He turned on a gas lamp, liking old fashion things his room was full of them. The one arm man lay down next to her on the side, too lazy to take anything off, keeping his cape on. She opened one of her eyes, her back facing him 'I'll wait till he's asleep, somehow grab his sword with my hands behind me and cut these damn ropes!' She thought. He had closed his eyes right when he hit the bed and was breathing softly seeming asleep. Faye started to move her hands moving her body closer to him, searching for his sword. The red head moved his arm and pulled her close, "What'cha reaching for?" He whispered into her ear so she could feel his warm breathe. She blushed from his actions, making a fist as she felt his chest against her back. "N-n-nothing!" Shanks snuggled her a bit, smelling her dark pink hair. She could smell the booze he had drank earlier, she struggled in his grasp. He turned her around to face him, "What's your name?.. " The bouncer let out a slight whine as he turned her to face him, seeing his handsome features up close she looked over him carefully. First his deep red hair, second his beautiful sea at night black eyes, she couldn't read them and it worried her. Third his three scratches over his left eye, even though it looked like it hurt, she thought they had a certain charm. Fourth was his scruff which lead her to the last, her eyes locked onto his lips as her cheeks started to flush. He noticed her face and let go of her, with his right hand grabbing her chin he pulled her a little closer, "Your name?.." The dark pink haired woman snapped out of her trance, feeling her heart skip a beat when she felt his hand on her chin. "Faye." She moved back a bit on the bed, feeling slight pain because of the ropes and the way she moved. She noticed how he only used one arm, looking at the way he was laying she couldn't see anything but his right. He chuckled at her moving away, "I was being so good, why did you move." The red head whined, then he moved his hand to her ropes. "Ben did a good job, sorry about that.. I'll remove them but that means you'll have to stay close to me so I can hold onto you.. Don't want you running away yet.. I have lots of things I want to ask you." Faye glared at him as she thought, 'I hate these ropes, but is it worth it? He might try something.' The captain ran his hand threw his shoulder length red hair before pulling her over to him. "I'm fine in the ropes, really." He started to remove them when he was finished he rubbed her arms where there was marks from the rope. "Doesn't look too fine to me.." She blushed her as back was facing him that's where the knot was. He then slid his arm back around her and pulled her close but not too close, since she was a woman and he didn't want to feel what she awoke. "Don't be shy, I won't do anything. You remind me of a very important person I met 14 years ago.." He turned her around and pulled her cheek, stretching it again to tease her. "So get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow." She grabbed his hand. "S-s-stop it."

* * *

:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. :3**

**Please send me reviews~! D: Do you guys like it? 3 Anyways heres Chapter 2~**

* * *

Faye slowly woke up once the sun glared through the window of the Captain's room. She nuzzled her pillow a bit still half asleep, 'So warm..' She thought before remembering where she was, opening her eyes to look at her pillow which was Shank's barely covered chest. Her blue gray eyes glazed over his still asleep peaceful face as her cheeks slightly flushed again. 'How did I end up falling asleep?' She studied his face for a few more moments then slowly tried to move off his chest till she felt something in her hair, realizing his right hand was tangled in it. 'Urgh, I'm stuck..' Her right arm moved up to his hand trying to move it out of her hair but it only made him grasp her wrist. She mentally cursed herself and tried to think about another way of escaping his grasp. 'Long shot but I gotta try..' Taking a piece her pink hair in her left hand she used the end to tickle his nose, hoping he was a heavy sleeper. The red headed pirate let go of her wrist when he went to scratch his nose. Right as he let go of her wrist she shot up so he couldn't lay his hand back on her. 'Thank god he was only holding onto me with his right hand.' She thought as he rested his hand on his chest. Ever so carefully she started to move towards the door, looking back at him every couple steps. Reaching the door handle she celebrated silently.

The bouncer made it outside of his room and started running down the hallway and up a couple steps to land on the deck. She looked around the boat and her jaw dropped, seeing the island she had made her home a year ago nowhere in sight.

A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned pale. A familiar voice sent shivers down her spine. "Girl, Captain know your out here?" The pink hair woman turned around to face the one who had tied her up the night before. "Y-yes?" Ben smirked a bit, "You should go back to the captain's quarters. Its not safe for a woman to wonder the ship so early in the morning alone." She silently nodded as she backed up away from him then ran down the halls, scared he would tie her up again.

Faye opened The Captain's door and moved back into his room. She decided to lie back down on his bed shutting her eyes, her feelings started to overwhelm her. She was scared and stuck on a ship full of men again. Once again viewing her home island nowhere in sight from a foreign ship. Small tears formed at the corner of her eyes she tried to fight them off, telling herself crying wasn't going to help.

The red headed captain sat up, reaching for his head. "I'm sorry." He groaned as he rubbed his head, "Got kinda carried away last night after I heard about you." The pink haired girl swallowed her tears not wanting to show him how weak she felt. "I promise we'll take you back once we stop at the next island and get a log pose back to that Prairie Falcon Island." Shanks grabbed the bottle of sake next to his bed and drank a bit of it before offering Faye some. Her blue gray eyes looked over to the bottle and she sat up taking it. "Thanks.." He grinned, running a hand threw his hair. "When did you eat your devil fruit?" She downed quite a bit of sake, getting a shocked look from Shanks as to how she held her alcohol. "About two years ago." Shanks took another sip of sake, "Mother nature sure is interesting." He mumbled, 'Was Luffy suppose to die that day? How did another fruit show up?' She studied his face when he was in deep thought. 'How come I feel so calm around him? He's probably lying about taking me back. I can't let my guard down because he's learned some charm.'

She thought about what he said last night. "Who do I remind you of?.." Her stare turned to the other side of the room. 'Probably some ex or some bullshit.' He chuckled, "A 7 year old boy who ate the same devil fruit that was suppose to be for my crew. You might have heard of him, his name is Straw Hat Luffy." She thought about it for a moment, "I remember some people at the bar talking about it but other then that.. I don't really keep up with news."

He stood up and stretched a bit, "As much as I want to roll around in here all day with you I should really go check on my crew and get something to eat." The dark pink haired woman blushed, her eyebrow twitching. "W-what?" He ignored her and walked to his door, "You coming?" She stood up walking out after him, following him to the kitchen area.

Everyone was at the table we sat at; Ben was sitting across from her. Shanks turned to his left looking at Faye, "So you met Ben... The man eating next to him is Lucky Roo." Lucky Roo waved then continued shoving food into his mouth. She felt like she was loosing her apatite just watching him eat. "Shanks leaned back a bit showing Yasopp who was nursing his hang over with a beer. "That's Yasopp." The sniper looked over at the girl, "Yo." Faye tried to eat some eggs, studying the men she just met. "Then there's Rockstar. The man next to Lucky with the crazy red hair." Her eyes met his and he blushed slightly waving. "H-hello." Shanks grinned, "We don't get women on our ship often." Faye continued to eat, "Why?" Shanks went quiet for a moment, "Well.. We are all grown men and some of us have Wives or children.. I guess I just usually don't want temptation around and it's unfair to everyone else." The red head turned back to Ben, "Where's everyone else?" She got quiet, thinking about what Ben told her earlier as she finished her food.

Pink hair waved in the wind as she sat on the deck in the sun. 'Its been awhile since I've been on a ship.' She thought to herself. Ben was out on deck keeping the other sailors in line. Yasopp found a seat next to her, enjoying the sunshine as well. She opened one eye looking over at him, "J-just out of curiosity. Does Shanks.. Er a lot of you have wives?.. Or a kid?" The sniper laughed as laid back, resting his hands behind his head. "A couple of us do, Captain doesn't, and I do. He should be about 19 now, my wife past away. I still love her as much as I love the sea." Her eye closed after hearing his story, "Why did you continue being a pirate after having a kid?" The crewmember sighed, "My first love was adventure. My wife knew that, even though we had a child she didn't mind me leaving to continue my journey. Don't get me wrong I was going to return to her after I sailed all over with Shanks." She opened her eyes looking down at the sniper, "Does Shanks usually kidnap women?" Yasopp laughed, "We were pretty drunk last night, celebrating great pirates that past away two years ago. You reminded him of someone very important so I guess he got a bit carried away. Hope we didn't scare you too bad. This is a first." He grinned. "Usually the girls beg to come on the ship."

Faye decided to lie back in the sun like the sniper was, being jealous of how comfy it looked. Suddenly she felt a slight chill and the sun was no longer kissing her face. Her blue grey eyes opened to see the Red Headed Captain looking down at her. "What are you guys talking about over here while looking all chummy?" Yasopp's eyes looked up at his captain, "Jealous? Captain?" Shanks made a bit of a pouting face as he looked at them. Faye sat back up, "I was just enjoying the sun.. And chatting with Yasopp about stuff." The captain nodded, "Well I got some more stuff to do. I'll leave you guys to yer sunbathing. At dinner though Faye you're sitting next to me so we can talk more." He grinned. The bouncer just nodded, wondering why he was so interested in her. 'I understand their aren't suppose to be two of the same fruit users.. But I'm not holding those answers.' She closed her eyes and went back to enjoying the sun.

Hours pass and she ends up waking up in Shanks room. The pink haired woman sits up quickly, looking over at Shanks at his desk. "I'm pretty sure I didn't fall asleep in here." The red headed man chuckle as he continues to write in his captain's log. "I didn't want you to burn in the sun. You were out cold. I think you even drooled a little on the deck." Her cheeks flushed as her eyebrow twitched. "Thanks." She looked around his room not really looking around the first time as she was trying to get off the ship. The bouncer saw two swords on the wall, gas lamp, map of the Grand Line, old fashion clock, hourglass, and a couple other old fashion items around his room. She also noticed he wrote with a feather pin as she moved to look over his shoulder. 'Always using his right hand.' She thought as he turned around and lightly tapped her back onto the bed. "No peeking at the Captain's log, you aren't a member of this ship." She sat there on his bed with a pouting face, "Not like I'd want to be a dirty pirate." He just chuckled at her remark, "That reminds me I should bathe later. Don't want to live up to your perception of pirates."

She crossed her arms as a knock came from the door. "Capptainn! Its Dinner time!" The voice of Lucky Roo was heard through the door.

The pirate and rubber girl entered the dining area once more, seeing more people around then this morning. Everyone had a mug of beer and was enjoying it. She sat down next to Shanks once more, remembering he wanted to ask more about her. She looked at the chicken leg with green beans and rice. "Looks good." Shanks set a beer down for her in one of the mugs that everyone else had. She eyed it then him suspiciously before he spoke, "I'll drink it if you don't." He chuckled and started to eat, drinking in between swallowing. The pink haired woman picked up her beer after taking a couple bites of chicken and drank it. "H-hey this beer is from my bar." The red head grinned, "Yep bought quite a lot from your bar." She was excited and started to drink it more, feeling like she was at home.

Everyone had been drinking and chatting the night away as they finished their food. The rubber girl was almost finished when Shanks turned his attention to her along with Yasoop who was sitting across from her with Lucky Roo on his right side. "So why were you working at a bar?" She looked up at Shanks then at everyone who was listening before taking a drink of her second beer. "Well I.. It was the only place that would hire me." Yasoop took a sip of his fourth beer, "Why?" The pink haired girl scratched her head, "I was a bandit before." Shanks grabbed her cheek, stretching it as everyone else in their conversation laughed. "S-stooppp!" She whined as he teased her by pulling further. "And you called us dirty pirates. You were a bandit!" She rubbed her cheek once the Red Head let go to take a sip of his beer. "WAS." She growled, "Till I met someone and was on the run for awhile which lead me to finding the gomu gomu fruit.. It was the last thing I stole." Everyone grew a bit quiet and Yasoop changed the subject to the beer.

Yasoop and Lucky Roo kept refilling the beers Shanks had left quietly. "What's yer specialty Lucky?" The pink hair girl's cheeks flushed from all the beer. The round man poured the rest of his beer into his mouth then chuckled. "It's a secret." Her had rested on her cheek as she pouted at him. Yasoop laughed, patting Lucky Roo on the back before refilling his beer then topping off us own and Faye's. "Where did Shanks go?" She noticed after his laugh had been missing in their conversation for a while. "Probably writing in his diary.. I mean Captain's log." Lucky Roo laughed. The woman put her mug in the air between them, "Cheers!" Yasoop and Lucky Roo went to meet their mugs against hers moving a bit too hard which spilled beer all over her shirt and a bit in her hair. "Guess I didn't move my cup against yers hard enough." She laughed at bit. Lucky Roo and Yasoop apologized. Yasoop stood up, "Follow me I'll show you to the bathe. No one should be in there at this time." Lucky Roo looked at the clock then back to Yasoop. "And I'll make sure no one enters so don't worry." The rubber girl looked at Yasoop for a min before getting up, "I guess it wouldn't hurt.. After being tied up and left in the dirt then now beer.. It would be nice."

They reached the bathing area and he left her in the room before the sauna like room with the tub so she could change, pointing out to her where the towels were. The pink haired woman took off her black leather boots first then the rest of her clothes. She grabbed a towel before walking through the door to the bath. Her mouth dropped a bit at how big the place was before dropping her towel to the side and stepping into the tub. "Hot." She mumbled to herself. Suddenly she noticed she wasn't the only person in the bath. "Who dares to enter the bathroom during Captain's bath hour."

The red head moved closer to her not being able to see who it was because of the sauna like atmosphere. Shanks was now in her view "F-Faye?" He couldn't help but look over her bare body before she dunked herself into the water. Her face that was already a little flushed from the beer was now red. "I should go.. Can you turn around so I can leave?" Shanks moved a little closer to her before stopping, seeing how red her face was. "Well.. It's probably most safe when I'm in here. No one will try to peek at you." She thought about how Yasoop said it was fine, 'He must of known.' The rubber girl then noticed Shank's body, to be more precise his lack of an arm. His left arm was completely cut off. The captain saw her stare and placed right hand on where his left arm would be. "Remember that boy Luffy I was talking about before? He got into some serious trouble and I lost it to a Seaking to save him. A small price." He chuckled softly before sitting not far from her. She wasn't sure quite what to say, he seemed a bit sensitive about the subject. The captain didn't mean to make it awkward so he broke the ice, "So I didn't think you'd be so bold as to enter my bath. All you had to do is ask." He moved towards her as she backed up against the wall of the tub. "I-I.. Didn-" She was cut off by his finger on her lips, his dark sharp eyes on her lips before meeting her blue grey ones. The rubber woman's heart pounded so quickly, 'How come he makes me feel this way.' She tried to regain herself. Her mouth opened to close on his finger, biting it. He just grinned, pushing his finger into her mouth more and wiggling it around to touch her tongue. The pink haired woman was pretty sure she was as red as his hair, shutting her eyes. A whimper left her lips as her jaw let up, his finger played with her tongue before moving it in and out of her mouth a little. Saliva dripped down the side of Faye's mouth before the Red Head pulled his finger out.

She closed her eyes tighter hearing him mumble "Your drooling again." She opened her blue grey eyes about to curse at him but was cut off by his tongue moving along her chin to the side of her mouth, cleaning up her saliva. The captain moved away from her, "Tastes a little like beer." He grinned at her. Faye was left speechless with a rapid beating heart and flushed cheeks. "I'm going to finish cleaning my body over here.. I'm guessing you want some space to soak and clean yourself." He winked before turning his back to her. 'That was hard to stop, fuck, her body looked so good. I need to move to the shower. A cold one.' He rubbed his forehead, trying not to think about it.

She felt hot, not sure if the water had got to her head or the alcohol. 'Why did I let him do that? I should of slapped him away.' She cursed herself as started to shampoo her hair.

Finally she felt all squeaky clean once more, feeling much better. She looked around, knowing that Red Headed pervert was somewhere in here. She didn't see him so she stepped out of the tub and grabbed her towel, covering herself up. She headed to the door and when she opened it she noticed her clothes went missing.

"WHERE?" Was all she could manage out by the time Shanks walked up behind her with only a towel around his waist. "Sorry about that.. They probably ended up washing them with mine." The pink haired woman turned to look at him, blushing a bit because they were both only wearing towels. "I have nothing else to wear." He grabbed his cape and draped it around her body, closing it shut a bit. "Wear that till we get back to my room then I'll try to find something of mine that fits you." She just nodded and they walked out of the bathing area.

Lucky Roo and Yasoop weren't too far away, watching them exit the bath area. They were both grinning from ear to ear as they sipped on their beers. Some of the other crewmembers noticed them too, thinking their Captain got some.

They got back to his room and closed the door. "Let me see." He looked through his closet; "I wish I kept some of my clothes from when I was younger. They woulda fit you." He pulls out a white shirt with a low v-neck cut and tosses it over to her. She looked at the shirt, "This is all you have? I need underwear at least too or pants." He pulled out a pair of red silk boxers. "My pants would fall off of you.. But these might work.." She blushed darker, "Fine." She took them from his hand and stared at him, "Are you going to turn around?" The captain nodded and turned around. She took off his cape then dropped the towel to the floor before sliding on his big white shirt then slides on his red boxers. 'Their so soft.' Her cheeks were still flushed as she placed his cape on his chair, not sure what to do with the towel.

"Don't mind me." He removed his towel off in front of her, not caring what she saw. Her whole face turned red as she looked away. He chuckled at her reaction as he put on his black silk boxers and a shirt that looked just like the one he always wore. Shanks then moved over to her pushing her on the bed and leaning over her. "So why were you in the bath when I was again?" She thought about what he did with his finger last time and blushed more. He ate up the sight of her in his clothes, cheeks rosy, and the top of her chest visible from his low cut shirt. "I was trying to tell you before! Yasoop and Lucky Roo spilled beer on me. Then Yasoop told me I could use the bathroom. I had no idea you were in there." He made a slightly pouting face, "How disappointing."


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys are enjoying the story~ :) ( **DONT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!** )

* * *

The Captain pulled himself back and moved to the right side of his bed to lie down. "Can't trust Yasoop he likes to tell white lies every now and then for his amusement." The Red Head chuckled. She crossed her arms, "Now I know I can't trust him." Shanks put his hand behind his head on his pillow, "You said you were running from someone.. Just curious who?" She stared at the ceiling for a moment the room went silent. "I sole from the wrong people. He seemed like a carefree doofus captain, he ate all the pie in town. I went after these beautiful sapphires and diamond jewels they had, and got caught. They took me to their ship because the Captain liked that I had guts to try to steal from him. I couldn't escape till one night during a storm the Captain tried to.. Make a move on me I kicked him as hard as I could in between the legs and he threw me so hard against his door that I broke through it and landed on the deck." She remembered the metal taste in her mouth and pain he caused her. Faye could start to feel warm tears sliding down her cheeks as she shifted so her back was towards him. "I crawled along the deck till he cornered me at the bow. That's when a gigantic wave hit the ship knocking me off it. I thought I was a goner; I couldn't swim very long against the storm and with my bruised body. I woke up on a ship with coating under water. The ships name was Plato, the captain a woman. I was allowed to stay on the ship and worked by doing whatever I could. We ended up going to a secret under Water Island by the name of Atlantis. It was there I stayed hiding from Marshall D. Teach for a year…"

The red headed captain stared at her back, "Black Beard was the pirate you were running from?" His stomach twisted in anger, remembering how much he despised Teach. She whipped her tears off with the sleeve of the shirt she borrowed. "Yeah, he liked to call himself Black Beard." The red head pulled the covers up over them then reached for the gas lamp to turn it off. "Teach gave me these scars across my left eye. As long as you're on this ship you don't have to worry about him, or anyone else, I'll protect you."

The pink haired woman felt her cheeks flush as she kept her back facing him. "Good night." She felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her close to him again. "W-what are you doing?" He smiled and closed his eyes, "I like to cuddle when there's a beautiful woman in my bed." She didn't mind having the extra warmth from his body and simply closed her eyes thinking about how good he smelled after the bath before falling asleep.

They could finally see the next island; Lucky Roo lowered the flag so they didn't cause unnecessary conflict. Faye enjoyed the sight from the bow of the ship, "Now just need an Eternal pose. Then home sweet bar." The red head was by the helm of the ship, watching Faye from the distance. Ben was steering the ship, he looked over to his captain and saw him sigh. "Getting a little attached are we?" Shanks brushed off his comment with a chuckle as he walked away.

They soon reached the dock and tied the ship down, meeting the captain on deck after everything was set. "Alright men, we're going to split up and look for a Eternal pose back to Prairie Falcon Island. Go anywhere you can get info on getting hold of one. Don't forget to watch out for the Marine dogs." Shanks pulled Faye close to his side; "I'll be partnered up with her, so everyone else pair up." He grinned and took Faye by the hand leading her off the ship. She just went with it, wondering when he was going to let go of her hand. "Hungry?" He asked. "A bit." She looked at his hand holding her hand then up at him. "I'm doing this so we look like a couple." She blushed, "W-why?" He continued to walk with her, looking out for a place to eat. "So I don't stick out. I'm a wanted pirate you know."

They past by a clothing shop and Shanks stopped, "We should probably get at least one other pair of clothes for you. So you don't have to stay hidden in my room in mine. Not that I mind the sight of you in my clothing." He grinned. She let go of his hand for a moment, "Yeah that would be nice but your already feeding me I need to pay you back when I get back to the island." The Red Head laughed, "No need, just pay me back by allowing me to treat you to dinner in a nice dress." He grinned, taking her hand once more and pulling her into the clothing store.

He picked out a black dress with some blue to match her eyes. "Try it on." The red head pushed her playfully to the nearest dressing room. The Rubber Girl stepped out after a couple minutes; the dress almost went down to her knees. It had blue design along the edges over the black. The top was a sleeveless v-neck cut dress, showing off her lovely chest. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, "Do you like it?" Shanks grinned, "Of course. Do you?" She broke her eye contact with him, looking at the dress, running her fingers along the fabric a bit. "Yeah, I'm just not used to wearing dresses.. I can't really do my job in them." He grabbed her hand and had the merchant put her old clothes in a bag after he bought the dress for her. "Now lets go get something to eat after we drop this bag of your old clothes back at the ship."

After dropping off her clothes at the ship they continued their search for a place to eat. She felt like they were on a date, he bought her a nice dress, was holding her hand, and now dinner? They stopped walking and stood in front of an elegant looking gate with vines growing and intertwining with the gate. Shanks opened the gate door for her, "Picture perfect. Smells like Italian." They walked into the little restaurant getting a table on top of the building with a view of the sunset. She took a sip of the red whine Shanks ordered for them, "Have you been here before?" The Red Head shook his head, "Nope and as long as we leave within a week I can come back here from your Island." He took some sips of his glass before refilling both their glasses. "Do you like this merlot?" He smiled. The pink haired woman nodded, "Yeah it slightly tastes like cherries." He held up his glass to cheers hers. "Ching ching." She smiled knocking her whine glass gently back to his. "Ching ching." They took sips of their wine. "Do you like being on my ship so far?" The pink haired woman set her glass down, "Yeah you're not as scary as I thought you would be. You're kind, gentle, and slightly perverted. I heard all Yonko are people you don't want to mess with." Shanks hummed at her comment, "Are you falling for me?" She picked up her wine and took a sip, turning her gaze away from him as her cheeks became rosy.

The waiter brought out some fettuccini alfredo and a margherita flat bread pizza for them to share. "Enjoy." He set two clean plates in front of them. The Captain watched her stare into the sky then turned his attention to the food in front of them. "Looks good! More wine?" He picked up the bottle looking over to her again. She nodded, setting her glass down for him to pour. She started to shovel some pasta onto her plate then a piece of pizza. "Smells so delicious!" She started to eat. After he finished pouring wine into her glass he made himself a plate before digging in.

"The sunset is beautiful." She took a sip of her wine. They were finished with their meal and finishing off the wine. Shanks just smirked as he caught himself glazing at her watching the sunset again before looking to the beautiful mix of yellow, orange, pink, and purple himself. "About that under water island you've been to.. Atlantis? Can you get back? I've heard about it but never met anyone that's been there." She finished her wine, looking a bit frazzled at the mention of the island. "Uhm, no." He raised his eyebrow at her reaction.

The sun set as they walked around the town, looking for a good bar to gather info. A group of footsteps stomping closer and closer could be heard. Shanks suddenly pulled her into an alley, pressing her up against the wall. "What ar-" She was cut off by his mouth on her own. Her heart fluttered as he slid his tongue into her gasping mouth, rubbing it against her own. Shanks eyes were shut as Marines marched by, looking over to them. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand slip under her leg and lift it up pressing his body closer to hers. He continued to hungrily devour her lips with his. Faye's cheeks flushed, "Mmm." The marines marched off, leaving the couple be. The Rubber Girl felt like she would fall if he weren't holding her up. He pulled back after a couple more moments, enjoying their kiss.

She gasped for air, feeling him slowly let go of her leg. "W-why did you do that?" He grinned, "Did you not like it? The Marines would of noticed who I was if I didn't put on a little show." She blushed deeply, "You didn't have to take it that far." The Red Head chuckled a little, "It was hard to stop." He took her hand, "I think I saw a bar before we got interrupted." Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, 'Urgh, how can he make me feel like this.' She touched her lips for a moment with the opposite hand as he led her towards the bar. Shanks gave her a little room after their kiss, seeing how bemused her face looked.

They entered the bar and there was other pirates, town folk, everyone was having a great time. Shanks chose a table and pulled out the chair for Faye. The Pink Haired girl sat in the chair; "I'll be right back going to get us some drinks." He walked away going up to the bar, some ladies near the bar top giggling and eyeing him up and down. He came back with two beers, setting them down in front of them before he sat. She felt slightly nervous from his kiss earlier, staring at his lips as he took a drink of his beer. Shanks noticed her staring, "Something on my face?" She shook her head, drinking her beer. "So how does this help us get info on where to get the eternal pose?" He finished his first beer quickly, "Just enjoy your beer, I'll be back in a moment." He stood up and moved over to the bar, ordering another beer.

She looked down at her mug before taking a sip. 'Urgh I can't stop thinking about how he kissed me! His lips were so soft; he was forceful but still gentle. Stop thinking about it. Think about something else. I hope Tazz is doing okay and he's not too worried about me. I also hope we find this eternal pose.' She noticed Shanks still wasn't back, wondering where he went. She looked around and noticed he was with the girls who were eyeing him earlier. She felt herself get a bit jealous that he was talking to the other girls, which made her remember Yasoop's comment about girls begging to come onto the ship. She started to down her beer finishing it, 'Urgh he's just toying with me. That kiss didn't mean anything.'

A muscular man with bright red hair sat down next to her, along with two of his friends, setting a beer in front of her. "A beauty like yours shouldn't be drinking alone. We'll keep you company." The rubber girl smiled, 'Two can play at this game.' She thought. Her fingers wrapped around the beer, "Thanks! I'm Faye." The bright red head grinned when she took the beer. "Names Kid. This is Heat and Killer. We're known as the Kid Pirates, I'm the captain." He bragged. She took a couple of sips of the beer, listening to him talk. Kid grinned more when she started drinking, "So what brings you around here? In a dress like that a knock out like you shouldn't be alone." She looked over at Shanks who had not noticed she had made new friends. He looked like he was shamelessly flirting with the girls and drinking. "I'm looking for a place to find a eternal pose back to my home on Prairie Falcon Island."

Kid explained how fucking awesome he was and explained their journey of how they got there and why they were at the bar. She almost finished her beer when she started to feel slightly off. 'I've only had two beer and wine.' She thought, looking around at Kid and his friends. Kid moved his chair closer to hers, "You know you should just come check out my ship. You're just my type and I bet leather would look great on you." She laughed, "I need to go back home." The bright red head slid his arm around her shoulders. "I'll take you home once you see my amazing ship."

Suddenly a hand grabbed Kid's arm yanking him out of his seat. "Sorry that won't be happening. She's with me." Shanks was clearly pissed, sending out his Haki knocking out everyone in the bar except Kid and his crew. "Don't even try." He shoved Kid away a bit from Faye. Killer quickly stood up dashing towards Shanks about to attack. The now pissed off one armed man was too quick for Killer, bringing up his sword to block. "Leave." He commented, "Or I might get us both kicked off this island or worse I'll end your adventures here." Faye rested her hand on her head, feeling her cheeks flush. "W-what did you do.. Everyone's sleeping." Kid called back his mates; they still had business on this island to take care of. "You'll regret this. Later Faye enjoy the rest of your night." He snickered before leaving the bar.

Shanks looked over at Faye who was standing up while holding the table. He grabbed her hand, "We should leave before they wake up. Why were you drinking with them? How much did you drink?" She followed him out of the bar, stumbling a bit. "One.. Er, two. You.. You were flirting with those women. They were just keeping me company." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "I don't think you can walk anymore without falling over. They must have drugged you or your lying to me about how many beers you had. By the way I was just getting info from them about where to get an eternal pose for you. You worked at a bar, you should know. There's always a group of gossip loving women who know what you might be looking for." She held onto his cloak with her hands, rubbing her face against it a bit. "What ARRRE you looking for?" He felt her rub against his back when she rubbed against his cape. "An Eternal pose for you. I wonder what they gave you." She whimpered, "I'm so hot. I wanna jump in the ocean.. But there be ocean bats." He chuckled at her words, "We're almost back."

When they got back to the Jolly Rogers, most of the men were still out. Except for Ben who was watching him walk up with her on his shoulder. "Well well.. What happened here?" Shanks sighed, "I didn't do anything, she got herself into trouble." Hearing Ben's voice the rubber girl started to pound her fists onto his back, "Please don't tie me up!" She whined. "I'ma try to put her to sleep." Shanks walked to his room, taking her off his shoulder so he could open his door. The Pink Haired woman ran in and jumped onto the bed, rubbing her cheeks in the sheets. He chuckled, "Soft? I'm going to get some water for you.. be right back." She hugged a pillow, "Watch out for the rope man.. And bats." He raised an eyebrow at her mentioning bats again before leaving. Faye panted a little, resting a hand on her forehead. "This heat.." She rolled around with the pillow, her dress hiking up.

The captain returned to the room, shutting the door behind him. "Brought the water…" He paused then gulped, seeing her laying on his bed her dress hiked up, revealing a bit of her black lacy underwear. 'What the hell did he slip her?' The Red Head took off his cape and sighed before sitting on the bed next to her. "Drink some water." Her blue gray eyes were half open as she looked at him before crawling onto his lap. "S-shit. You don't sit there." He let her press her chest against him pushing him back against the headboard of his bed. He was caught off guard as he felt her hot breathe on his neck before her tongue slid along it. "Faye.. I'm not sure you want to do this." She ignored him, nipping his ear. Shanks cheeks turned a little red as he swallowed a moan. "Drink this water please."

The Red Head felt her mouth move to his neck and start to suck at a spot. His hand squeezed the water glass a bit, 'Fuck.' He set the water glass down then started to rub her back up and down. "Please drink some water Faye." She bit his neck a bit hard after sucking on the tender spot. He could feel her start to grind her hips on his legs, feeling how hot she was though only her thin black lacy underwear. "Water. Now." He said in as much of a demanding voice he could bring himself too in the situation he was in. She pouted, "Can I have a kiss if I drink it?" He grabbed the glass when she moved back a bit sitting more firmly in his lap. He placed the tip of the glass at her lips, "Maybe if you finish all of it."

After she was done with the water glass he placed it back on the nightstand. The Rubber girl started to grind her hips against his crotch again. He moaned slightly and she grinned feeling him get aroused before he tried to pull her off of him. "Stop Faye." She wouldn't listen, "Please." She whined. He reached for something in his nightstand then pushed her over onto her back, straddling her. Faye closed her eyes as she felt him pull her hands together. Hearing a lock click, her eyes snapped open to see Shanks grinning down at her. "W-wha?" She struggled, feeling her power drain out of her body. The red head moved of her and laid next to her, "Didn't think this is how I would first use these. Now be a good girl and go to sleep." He turned off the light, flustered as his eyes shut.

The red head listened to her struggle a bit in the sea stone handcuffs for a moment before feeling the cold chain of the handcuffs against his neck. "I'm.." She blushed deeply as she weakly pushed herself to him a bit. "Too hot.." He opened his eyes to look into her hooded ones. "Faye, I couldn't forgive myself for doing anything to you as you are now. I want to make love to you so bad.. But I'll wait till your ready and make sure you remember it." His right hand gripped the back of her head pushing it forward so his lips could press against hers. The rubber girl's mouth opened when she felt his tongue slid along her lower lip. His fingers tangled themselves in her dark pink hair, tugging a little every now and then. Shanks moved his tongue against hers passionately, enjoying how sweet her lips were to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own One piece or any of its characters.** 3

Alrighty lonngg chapter. Story is about to get more crazy. ;) 3 reviews please!

* * *

When morning came they ignored the light shining through the window of the Captain's quarters. At least as long as they could, Faye had fallen asleep with her arms around him and his arm around her waist. With her eyes closed and her head pounding she tried to bring her hand to her head. Her eyes opened when she realized her hands were stuck together. "My head…" She whined, seeing Shanks right in front of her. "W-what.. WHAT HAPPENED?" He opened his eyes slowly after she yelled in his face. "Little loud aren't we my leech?" She blushed deeply, noticing his neck had few marks on it. "What happened? Last night? I remember meeting some interesting, full of themselves pirates." Shanks growled, "Interesting? They slipped you some strange drug. You were begging me for it most of the night. But don't worry, we just kissed till you got tired." She moved her arms from around his neck, "W-what's up with these handcuffs? Take 'em off."

"That I'm afraid I can't do yet. Put them on you because you wouldn't stop touching and rubbing against me." He grinned, pulling her by the handcuffs till his mouth was against her collarbone. "You were very naughty and left all these marks on my neck. Its only fair I get to mark you back at _least_ once." His hot breath tickled her as she bit her lower lip before he bit onto her skin. "I'm sorry!" She whimpered, her cheeks turning red. He grinned against her skin sucking and biting at it till there was a bruise. "You kept me up all night." He slowly licked over the spot he made, causing her to swallow a moan.

"H-how am I suppose to cover that?" She huffed; cheeks flushed. The Captain chuckled, "My crew already thinks we are sleeping together since the bath dealio." Faye punched him lightly in the chest with her sea stone cuffed hands. "B-but we aren't. Take these off." He took out the key from his nightstand and unlocked the cuffs. She rubbed her wrists, letting out a sigh of relief. "What do you remember?.." He put the sea stone handcuffs back into the nightstand. "Just you talking to those girls then those guys coming to keep me company, buying me a drink, and then everything starts to get fuzzy." She rubbed her neck where the hicky was. "I told you last night but I'll tell you again. I was only with those women for info on a Eternal pose for you." He moved a stray hair out of her face.

She sat up, moving her dark pink hair over the mark he left on her neck. "I don't care." He hummed and looked at her back, "You seemed awfully jealous last night." The Rubber girl got of the bed, looking for her bag filled with her clothes. "Well, you can go out with whomever you like. I just want to go home." She said half heartedly, keeping her back towards him. The Red Head frowned and sat up, "So you won't mind if I go out with the guys later? Maybe to pick up some girls?" He pushed, wanting to make her jealous so she'd admit liking him even a little bit. "That's fine. I'll look for the Eternal pose on my own. Should I sleep somewhere else?" She started to unzip her dress, "Please turn the other way."

"No you can stay in my room." Shanks looked away for a moment but couldn't help his eyes wondering back to her when she didn't even bother to make sure he wasn't looking. She had quite a bit of Latin words written on her left shoulder blade then on her right was a skull that looked like it was dripping wet with a yellow bow on the back of it. The Captain's eyes widen, 'She's part of a pirate crew? Why hasn't she said anything?' He decided to not bring it up right now and looked away again.

She finished putting on her clothes, making sure her hair covered the hicky he left on her neck. "You can look now." Shanks had slept in his clothes because of her advances. He slid off his white shirt and replaced it with a black one, pulling it over his head. "Lets go get some late breakfast?"

After Breakfast Faye went to the bow of the ship, sitting leaning her back against a side of the ship. 'Urgh Breakfast was awkward. Was I really jealous? I mean I remember being slightly angry and annoyed that he was flirting with those sluts.' She shook her head, face palming after. 'I'm just getting used to his clingy and perverted personality.' She thought.

The Red Head watched her from a small table, which was set outside on deck as he enjoyed some coffee. He noticed she was keeping distance from him today and sighed. 'And here I thought yesterday brought us closer' He thought. Ben snuck up behind The Captain, "You guys get into a quarrel?" The Captain almost spit up his coffee in surprise, coughing a bit after he swallowed it. "No. Well.. I called her jealous because of something that happened last night and she's denying it. She even took a drink from a couple strangers, who does that when they are thinking clearly?" He was angry she put herself in that position. "So we're going out drinking tonight without her. She said she'd be fine by herself." He huffed and then took another sip of his coffee.

Ben had a bad feeling about this, "Haven't seen you this worked up since Makino in Foosha Village. Just remember how that turned out? Your more of a one-night stand then move on kinda guy. Just remember those days and go have fun tonight." He noticed some markings on Shanks neck, raising an eyebrow at them.

The Captain sighed, putting a hand to his head. "I can't help but worry about her since those fucking Kid Pirates. I told her I'd protect her."

The smoker smirked as he put a hand on his hip, "You can go out on your own tonight, I promise I'll watch after the rubber terror."

Shanks couldn't help but chuckle at Ben's nickname for her. "That's a good one." He set the coffee cup down and stood up, "Alright then I'm off to go look for a Eternal Pose and some ladies." He waved his hand and headed towards Lucky Roo and Yasopp who just finished up fishing.

"Let's go have some fun boys."

The dark pink haired girl looked over at Shank's comment. "Meh, like I care." Mumbling to herself, running a hand to her neck. Then she remembered his marks she left him, 'Good luck getting girls with those… then again those sluts probably wouldn't care.' She suddenly found her stomach twisting in knots slightly.

Ben watched as Shanks, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp disappeared into the city. His cold eyes turned to Faye who looked like she was sulking in the corner of the bow of the ship.

Faye looked up at the shadow that stood over her. "What's wrong girl?" Ben lit another cigarette. "My head is still hurting very much from last night." Ben threw her some medication, "Take that it will help." She nodded, "Thanks."

A cool gust of wind blew by her body and woke her up. Blue grey eyes opened slowly to meet the starry sky above her. 'Where.. Did I fall asleep on deck? I slept for awhile, probably because of whatever I had last night.' She rubbed her eyes a bit before sitting up, finding a small blanket over herself. "I wonder who did that." She stood up and stretched, folding the blanket nicely and placing it where she was. "Time to find a Eternal Pose!" She cracked her knuckles and headed off the ship and into town.

Ben came out of the kitchen 20 minutes after she had left. "She got up already?" He saw the blanket he put on her neatly folded where she used to lay. "Damn." He grabbed his gun and went off to look for her.

She headed deep into the town, looking around for a good place to start. "Hmmm," Faye found herself in a little alleyway of shops. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder, turning around to see a dark eyed, blue hair man with quite a lot of stitches along his mouth and jaw line. "Uh. Hrm." She fully turns, thinking he looked somewhat familiar. The tall tattooed man tilts his head at her, "Come with me, Kid wants to see you."

A light bulb turns on above her head, "OH! Last night! That's where I've seen you before. Heat right?" She cracks her knuckles, "No way am I going back to that scumbag. You assholes drugged me!" She took up an almost pitchers looking stance, tucking her arm under her left foot and grabbing her right arm with her left hand as she tugged back as far as she could and let it go straight into his stomach. "Sling Gun!"

Heat slammed into a near by building not expecting her to stretch at all. He stared at her dumb founded in the mess he crashed into, "No way.." He mumbled as he slowly brought himself to his feet.

She saw him pull out two swords, "Shit, wish I had my weapons from home." She looked around and noticed a chain hanging from a building to the right side of her.

The Long blue haired man darted towards her and opened his mouth as flames came bursting out, brushing against the side of her body.

Her sleeve caught fire a bit as she swiftly moved to the left, "HOT HOT HOT!" She hit her sleeve and side a bit making sure it wouldn't catch on fire. She jumped up grabbing the chain she eyed earlier and pulled it off the building. "I'll be taking this."

Heat's expression looked annoyed as he opened his mouth again and shot flames towards her.

* * *

Meanwhile in a bar not far from where they were. Shanks, Lucky Roo, Yasopp, and a couple more of his men all were drinking merry. "Yo ho yo ho." Yasopp sang a bit his arm around Lucky Roo's shoulder. Lucky Roo was eating while drinking a big thing of sake. The Red Haired Captain was on his 5th glass of Sake, trying to ignore a certain part of his mind that was drifting to Faye.

Yasopp looked at his Captain with a worried expression, "CHEER UP CAPTAIN! With so many beautiful women around how can you be…" The words stopped and he gaped as he saw a woman approach the seat next to Shanks.

A gorgeous woman with long sea blue hair to her knees, in a tight blue and yellow-stripped long jacket that reached her knees. She sat next to him, flashing him a soft smile as she placed her hand on her chin. "Hello." He continued to eye this woman's outfit; the jacket was open, revealing her large chest covered in a tight black bikini top and her lower body covered with tight black booty shorts. A necklace of keys dangled between her breasts, which made his eyes linger on her scar which was quite large above the right side of her breast.

"Eyes up here, handsome." She took a sip of her martini with an olive it in as she leaned back in her chair a bit. Shanks eyes moved up to her red ones, a shiver going down his spine a bit at the emotionless look inside them. "Terribly sorry Miss, caught me off guard. I've been drinking quite a bit. What can I do for ya?"

She set her martini down, fixing her big yellow bow behind her head a bit, "Well you see, I left my crew back on the ship and I craved a drink. Its not fun drinking alone so I thought I'd join you."

Shanks rubbed the back of his head, finishing his 6th cup of sake then asking for another. "I'll keep you company. You can call me Shanks."

She smiled, starting to play with her keys around her neck as she picked up her martini with her other hand. "My names Jones. Dizzy Jones." Her red eyes stared into his as she took a sip of her drink.

The Red Head felt slightly uncomfortable even though she was such a good-looking woman, "Nice to meet you. What are you doing in town?"

The Red Eyed woman looked away from him, "A stray crew member. They weren't were I left them so I've been chasing this." She held up a Vivre Card.

* * *

Faye had been slammed into the ground, chain wrapped around her hands as she held onto the swords he swung at her. "Fuck. Give up already asshole. I'm not drugged this time."

Heat just growled at her, pushing her into the ground a bit more.

She moved her left foot over her right and kicked her left as hard as she could. The strength of her kick shot her left leg flying into the spot between his legs with force. She could swear she saw some lights go off in his already dark lights. "Yeah, not gonna hold back there. You pirates already crossed the line by slipping me a date drug of some short."

He had fallen over onto her side after being hit between the legs. She almost felt bad as she wrapped the chain around her right hand's knuckles and wrist. "This is where we part, asshole. If you can still here me, tell your Captain not to fuck with me again." She grabbed her right arm with her left and started to swing it in the air as it stretched. "WRECKING."

All Heat could do was hold his crotch and slowly tilt his head up barely in time to see her fist for a split second.

Faye swung her fist down onto his already not moving body. "BALL!" Heat was pretty much buried in the ground a huge dent on top of it. A few towns' folk watched from afar, gasping.

Faye looked at her bleeding hand that was wrapped tightly in chain. "Urgh chain was sharp, hands all cut up.. And he messed up my favorite clothes." She sighed.

* * *

A few martinis and sake glasses were all over the now empty table where Dizzy and Shanks sat. "I just don't understand why she won't admit it? She was jealous and she's let me get away with kissing her more then once. I even heard her moan when I gave her a hicky this morning!" The Red Head ranted then pouted. "Stupid Kid pirates." He mumbled. Dizzy hummed, "Kid pirates? I thought I saw their ship." She grinned to herself then looked over at him sipping on her martini once more. "Have you tried being straight forward with her? She could think she's one of many. You are quite handsome.. I'm _almost_ sad I can't have you for a night."

Shanks groaned, "I guess I haven't.. Actually told her.. In words.. And even if I wasn't into her.. Your TOO YOUNG!" He had a bemused look on his face as he stared at his cup. Tapping his foot on the ground, wanting to get up now and go find Faye.

Dizzy chuckled at his behavior, "Well then, something just came up, and I'm off. Good luck with your girl problems Sir Shanks." The red-eyed woman stood and moved her hair over her shoulder on one side.

Shanks snapped out of his debate with his mind, "Nice meeting you Jones, Have a good night."

Dizzy smiled, looking over her shoulder at him, "You too Shanks." She then waved her hand before taking her leave. "Later."

* * *

Faye heard footsteps coming from behind her and swung her body around. She took a fighting stance, blood dripping down her knuckles.

"Hello their Miss Knockout In A Dress." Medal parts started to fly off the walls and disappear into the darkness where the voice was heard. By now everyone that had been watching the fight before left. "Never would have guessed you could beat Heat." He stepped out of the shadows, one of his arms covered in swords, pipes, and chains.

"Oh hello Mister I Have To Slip Women Something To Sleep With Them." She grinned.

Kid grit his teeth a little then smirked, "Well I'll get you this time. I'll drag you back to my ship if I have too. I'm going to make a fool out of you and your boyfriend."

The chain flew off her knuckles and joined his arm; more blood ran down her wrist from her knuckles. She winced a bit at the pain when the already too tight chain around her hand was stripped off somehow. "He isn't my boyfriend!" She hissed, cursing herself for not always carrying her weapons on her. She ran towards him, moving her right arm behind her as her left hand grabs it and stretches it back.

Kid watched her run towards him, seeing her arm stretch. "Well That's interesting. Your just like that Straw Hat." He swiftly moved his gigantic metal arm at her.

She wasn't quick enough and it knocked her into a brick building.

He grinned as bricks started to topple onto her, "Not nearly as strong as Straw Hat." He laughed.

Faye's blue grey eyes glared at the Red Spiky Haired man. 'I've lost too much energy, I should have ate more earlier.' She cursed herself.

She pushed herself up, bricks and debris falling off of her beat up body. "Asshole." She dashed towards him again, holding her first up in the air about to punch him.

He just backhanded her into another wall, breaking the whole wall in the process. "Too slow."

Faye grunted as bricks and items from the store covered her body completely, unable to move much anymore.

Then with his metal arm he moved some of the brick and picked her up, looking at her dirty face.

He laughed some more at her expression, "Done already?" He shook her around and saw little struggle, "Mm, you're going to be fun to break. Just join my crew."

Ben finally found her, hearing some ruckus happening in a shopping alleyway towards the end of the town. "Faye?" He saw a woman approaching them a bit ahead of him and watched her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, young man." A woman in a long stripped yellow and blue coat was walking towards them and he had only just noticed. She was holding a piece of paper, which was pointing at Kid and Faye.

The goggle wearing brat looked over at the elegant looking woman, "Who are you calling young man? You look about my age. And why not? She's not with that Shanks so she's free game."

The long blue haired woman hummed as her lips curled, "Shanks? I see. Well.. I'm afraid she hasn't told you she's part of my crew. The Locker Pirates." She put the piece of paper away in her pocket for safekeeping.

Faye looked at her captain, eyes wide. "D-dizzy?!.. Let me go Kid! You're going to regret it if you don't! S-seriously!" She warned him, starting to struggle in his metal grasp, getting small cuts all over, her clothes ruined.

Dizzy just smiled kindly at Kid, "If you let her go I might not use you." An emotionless look in her red eyes bore into Kid's own.

He felt slightly uneasy at how Dizzy was reacting to her own Captain. He was very confused but kept his composure and squeezed Faye tightly in his hand. "I've never heard of your crew or you before. But I'll let her go if you join me instead tonight."

The Rubber girl whimpered as he squeezed her in his grasp, "Run."

Red eyes looked Kid up and down, smiling sweetly. "Him, you aren't my type. Too gothic looking. Probably into some weird shit too." She pulled out a gold Sabre, "470,000,000 Berries? That should get his attention." She suddenly dashed at him, "Before I turn you in, I'm going to beat the shit out of you for fun." Her smile turned wicked.

Kid backed up a bit, surprised at how fast she was. He threw Faye out of his hand and used his arm as a shield against her Sabre.

Faye hit the floor, laying for motionless for a moment before pushing herself up off the floor she watched as her Captain hold her own effortlessly.

* * *

Ben ran to where his Captain was drinking quickly going inside to grab Shanks. "Shanks.. Faye is uh.. In-between a battle with Kid and some woman."

Shanks looked over at him, cheeks flushed. "Kid? That brat." He stood up, "Alright, Yasopp, Lucky Roo time to go."

* * *

She started to laugh a bit as she used her Haki around her Sabre and sent him flying back, creating yet another hole in the poor town's walls.

Kid looked up at the sadistic looking woman, an emotionless look in her eye.

"Captain!" Faye yelled out as two people appeared on ether side of her.

Dizzy looked at each of them before Killers swords went straight through her.

Kid's jaw dropped, seeing nothing but some water dripping down where he just cut. "A Logia user?"

She just laughed a bit more, thrusting her sword so quick that no one could see it move, into the shocked Killer's side before lifting her leg and to haki kick Wire far away into a wall.

Two fishermen stood near the bodies of Killer and Wire, making sure they wouldn't interfere with Jone's plans.

Shanks and part of his crew show up in the alleyway, seeing a huge mess of a couple different bodies of the Kid crew laying or buried in the debris and two fishermen. He saw Faye slowly start to stand, her outfit coming apart, bruised, and cut all over. His eyes then moved over to the Woman he met earlier, "Jones?"

Dizzy leaned forward, water flooding all over Kid as he struggled to get out of it. "Sleep for awhile." All the metal items that made up Kid's arm were falling off.

Faye noticed Shanks as he walked up closer to them with his crew. She looked down at the ground, not saying a word.

Dizzy waited till Kid passed out then looked over at Shanks, "Fancy see you so soon!" She kicked Kid a bit to make sure he was out.

Shanks had a serious expression, looking from Dizzy to Faye then back. "Just who are you? You're a Logia type devil fruit user.. I've never seen one that could control water." His eyes narrowed.

Dizzy just stared at Faye for a moment then angrily cleared her throat.

Faye looked up, meeting Shanks eyes, "Introducing my Captain, Dizzy D. Jones, Captain of Plato, ate the Splash Splash fruit, it controls water." She placed her hand on her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

Shanks hummed, "Pretty strong for a no name Pirate, and so young. How did you get that fruit?"

Dizzy sighed loudly, "Enough questions, buy me some more drinks if you want to know more. I need to take this boy back to my ship; I've got plans for him. Doesn't concern you. I'll allow you Faye for tonight but I'll find you guys again tomorrow." She grinned up at Shanks.

Shank's cheeks flushed a bit, still being pretty drunk and couldn't believe the person he had shamelessly vented to was her captain of all people. He simply nodded in agreement.

Faye raised an eyebrow at him then looked at her Captain as Dizzy dragged Kid with her away into the darkness. The fishermen following her without a word.

"Alright guys, lets get out of here before people come back. Feel free to go back to the Bar. Ben you can go with him if you want. Thanks."

Ben lit up another cig then silently nodded, walking off with confused Yasopp and Lucky Roo. "Wasn't that the girl from the bar?" They mumbled.

Faye heard them mumble, 'was he flirting with my Captain? She's younger then I am. That asshole, that's why they seemed so friendly.' She thought as she looked away from him.

He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away, "I can walk by myself." She turned away from him. He could see part of her Captain's flag tattoo on her right shoulder from the cuts of items that made Kid's arm and hand. "You look tired." He ignored her and swung her up like a bag of potato over his shoulder. "Put me down you drunk!" She struggled a bit before growing oh so tired and silent.

He walked silently back to the ship, figuring she was still mad about their last conversation they had in his bedroom. He was walking onto the ship, "You fought hard? You're completely dirty. You should defiantly bathe." She grinned a bit, "Beat the shit out of one of his partners." He chuckled, taking her into the room before the shower area. "Here." He set her down and watched her pretty much fall over after that. "Faye. Can you not stand?" The rubber terror struggled to get up on her hands and knees. "I'm fine just leave me here."

He sighed, and took off his cloak. "I can't leave you in there alone like that, you might drown." He took off his shirt, and then started to undo his pants. She blushed lightly, watching him undress in front of her. "What are you doing?!" He finished and slid a towel around his waist. "Towel see? It's like a coed bathhouse. Plus we've done this before." She turned her head away, "I didn't mean too!" He picked her up from behind, leaning her against his chest. "Raise your arms." She raised her arms then realized he was taking off her top. "S-STOP!" She was so tired and in a daze she didn't realize that's why he wanted her to raise her arms.

The pink haired woman covered her bra-covered chest, blushing deeply. "You can't do it yourself," His hands went to her waist. "Just let me help. If you can get off everything else I promise I won't look." She swallowed hard and let him take her pants off, which he did very slowly. She was glad he couldn't see her face as he helped her step out of her pants. She paused, unable to get her clothes off by herself, being too sore. "Alright lets go in."

He looked down at her surprised, "You really can't get out of those?" She blushed more, "N-no and I don't want you undressing me all the way." He grinned and grabbed two more towels. "Alright I won't undress you..Here." He helped her into the next room and then into the hot water of the big bathtub spa.

She let out a big sigh of relief, sitting on the stairs of huge tub. The Red Headed Captain sat next to her and traced the tattoos on her back with his finger, "How come you didn't tell me?" He had a slightly pained expression on his face, looking at her Locker's Crew mark. She stayed silent, looking at the water as she thought of the words to say. "You said you didn't like pirates. Plus you told me you were a bandit.." He studied her face silently for a moment, "You don't have to tell me.." The Pink haired woman looked him in the eyes, "Everything I told you was true.. I just left out some things. I'm not suppose to talk about it. Dizzy doesn't want to be known to anyone above the water. She doesn't want the Marines to know her face.. yet." She trailed off, moving off the steps then dipping under. Shanks watched her, "Yet?" She came back up to get air, looking over her shoulder at him. "She wants to kill someone, thats all I can say. Maybe she will let you sit in on our conversation later.. Since she seems to like you." She turned her view back at the water in front of her.

She gasped at him suddenly pulling her against his chest and undoing her bra. "Shanks!" He slid it off of her easily when she couldn't struggle much. She held her chest but next thing she knew his hands were on her panties. He whispered into her ear from behind, "Don't trust me? These are dirty, they need to come off."

"Pervert!" Faye somehow managed to get away from him and kept her back towards him. "Didn't you have your fill at the bar? I'm sure Dizzy enjoyed it and you did too. I've never seen you blush like that." She was surprised she blurted all that out, her chest heavy feeling after saying that out loud. Shanks stayed were he was in the water, giving her space. "All I did was drink.. I'm not interested in any other women. No matter how much I drank." He scratched his head, "Dizzy ended up drinking with me and listening to me rant about.." He blushed slightly, "_You_.."

She looked at him, seeing the light pink in his cheeks. "Your lying.." Shanks backed her into the corner of the bath slowly. "I'm not. I really really like you Faye. You're driving me crazy." He caressed the side of her face with his hand before moving his face closer to hers. The heavy feeling she felt before disappeared as she just closed her eyes, feeling his hand on her cheek. He pressed his lips firmly to hers, "Mmm.." He pulled her close to him and out of the corner. Sitting down in another spot he felt her kissing back and opened his mouth, pulling her onto his lap. His tongue moved into her mouth, rubbing against hers a bit. The pink haired girl's tongue danced together with his, her hands running through his hair weakly. Moving his hand, he ran it up and down her back, tempted to touch what was against his chest. She tilted her head a bit, kissing him deeper, sucking his tongue a little. He wasn't sure how long he could innocently kiss her with how much he had drank. His tongue explored her mouth after rubbing against hers for a moment.

His hand wondered to her chest, curious if she would let him. Faye let out a soft moan when he gently fondled one of her breasts softly, her hands moving from his hair to his arm. She pulled away from the kiss, "Shanks." She whimpered. He grinned his fingers playing with her nipple, making her moan again. "Say it again." He whispered into her ear before nipping it lightly. She growled lightly before he pinched her nipple, "Shanks!" She moaned, causing him to grin wider. She felt him poking her under the water, noticing he was only in his towel. "Uhm!" She moved back as she put her arms over her chest, flustered.

He leaned over her a bit, "Why are you so nervous? Don't you want too?" He placed his thumb on her lower lip. "Hell, I'd even break my rules about having a girl stay aboard our ship." Her blue grey eyes glazed deep into his dark brown almost black eyes, "..Dizzy would never let me leave.." He slid his thumb along her lip, "I'll do whatever I can to change that. But before that, please let's finish what we started.. You've teased me enough."

"I don't know.." She moved away from him with a nervous smile on her face. He caught up to her and slid his arm around her waist. "Why?" He whispered into her ear in a pout like tone. She blushed deeply, mumbling very lowly so he can barely hear. "I've only done it with two people before, I'm not good at it. You're more experienced." He tried not to act too surprised but she could tell, "Exactly how old are you?" He nuzzled her head, not wanting to scare her. "27. Before you say anything I have major trust issues, I lived in a cave, was raised by a bandit, became a bandit just to get by, ran from pirates, joined pirates, and finally tasted sweet freedom... Before getting taken by pirates again." Faye ranted. He was a little taken back from her quick life story. "Alright, we'll take it real slow then.. And it's all right to only have a few lovers. Makes me very happy that I can have you all to myself. Teach you things I like." He spoke softly into her ear again.

Her whole face turned red, "Well the Bandit I lived with taut me some things, seduction type things. But I've never been good at them."

"Was he your first?" Shanks held her a bit tighter, resting his head against hers.

"Yeah." She held onto his arm, which was around her waist.

He stared at the water, "How old were you?"

"Right when I turned 18 he started teaching me those things. I never enjoyed it with him." She turned around to face him, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his, "But it's different with you..."

The Captain smirked, kissing her cheek then her lips softly. "Alright, lets get out.. before I want more." He moved his arm tighter around her, carrying her against him with her arms around his neck out of the large tub.

"W-wwait." She held onto him tighter, wrapping her legs around him. Her pink hair stuck to her face a bit.

Shanks grinned, "Hold on really fast." He leg go of her to grab the towels.

She pressed her body against his tighter as she held onto him, feeling his hand leave her waist. She felt a towel cover her body before he wrapped a new one around his waist.

His arm moved under one leg supporting most of her weight, "Seems you got some of your strength back?" He grinned, enjoying her body tightly pressed against his.

She growled, "No! I was holding on for dear life because if I fell from here onto that marble floor it would hurt a lot." She pouted.

"Dahahaha." He chuckled and moved into the next room. Shanks leaned her over to where he placed his cape. "Pick it up and put it over us."

Faye's cheeks flushed, "L-like this? No! Put me down."

The Red Head kissed her nose to stop her complaining, "I could always drop you here. Everyone already knows, some of them know me better then I know myself."

The rubber girl's eye twitched then she did as she was told, grabbing the cape and moving it over his shoulders and her as best as she could. She buried her face in the nook of his neck, embarrassed that she let him carry her out like this. '_I hope no one is on deck_.'

Shanks walked out of the door, looking around. Rockstar was the only one watching the boat at this hour they were in the bath for awhile.

Rockstar watched as they came out and headed down the hall back to Captain's quarters. He said nothing and just turned a bit red.

She breathed softly against his skin, feeling the cold air against hers as he walked towards his room with her.

He set her down, her bare feet touching the wooden floor. Faye quickly pulled her towel more shut, turning away from him. She opened the door for them.

He helped her onto the bed then went back to shut the door. He took his towel off shamelessly before changing into his black silk boxers and a shirt.

She watched him, lying in her towel, getting the bed a bit wet. She saw him look over his shoulder at her and froze.

Shanks grinned and jumped onto the bed, moving over her quickly. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, snaking his hand up her towel.

"Mmm!" She held onto the towel, kissing him back a bit as she blushed. Suddenly she felt him tug her underwear down. "Hey!" She mumbled against his forceful kiss.

Shanks pulled back from the kiss grinning, "Daahaha. I'll be taking these. Gotta wash them." He then tugged at the towel, "Your getting the bed wet too naughty girl."

She let him take the towel, not wanting to waste her energy over it. Her cheeks flushed, feeling his eyes move over her body.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear, nipping it softly after. His hand grabbed the sheets and pulled them onto her as he got off the bed.

"I have to sleep like this?" She sat up, pulling the covers with her to cover her chest.

Shanks just smiled as threw her underwear and his stuff into the bin in his room. Then he got into the bed, looking over at her as he got under the covers. "Why not? We can finish what we started in the tub. We'll go slow." He leaned forward to softly press his lips against hers. She kissed him back before pulling back, "B-but everyone's here.. They could hear us." Shanks messed up her hair a bit, pulling out a shirt and red boxers that she wore last time. "I was just teasing you. But now I know all we need is another place besides the ship to play." She turned red. "S-so mean."

* * *

Heads up Dizzy D. Jones is going to get her own one or maybe more chapters so you can understand her history a bit. Should be done before end of the month. ;)


End file.
